This application claims the priority of German Patent Document No. DE 101 30 932.5, filed Jun. 27, 2001, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a fastening device for pivotably fixing one end of a linear drive to a support part. The linear drive can transmit axial tensile and/or compressive forces, and may be, for example, a hydraulic cylinder, pneumatic cylinder, or gas spring.
DE 32 28 674 A1 discloses a fastening device of this type for a gas spring. The device has a first fastening half arranged on the end of the gas spring and a second fastening half arranged on the support part. The first fastening half has a bolt which extends transversely with respect to the force-transmitting direction and has two mutually parallel, flat outer surfaces. The outer surfaces are formed on two opposite sides of the bolt, and extend parallel to the bolt axis and parallel to the force-transmitting direction of the gas spring. The second fastening half has a cylindrical bolt socket which has a radial bolt-insertion opening in one insertion direction. The gas spring has an installation position, which is inclined by 90xc2x0 with respect to a functional position of the gas spring. In the installation position of the gas spring, the bolt can be inserted with its outer surfaces aligned parallel to the insertion direction, into the bolt socket through the bolt-insertion opening. With the bolt inserted into the bolt socket, the gas spring can be pivoted 90xc2x0 about the bolt axis into its functional position.
In this known fastening device, the bolt is designed as a separate component which is mounted on the end of the gas spring. In this case, a threaded section of the end of the gas spring extends into the bolt in the force-transmitting direction of the gas spring. Accordingly, the known fastening device requires a relatively large clearance between the bolt socket and support part in order to avoid collisions between the end of the gas spring and support part during installation.
DE 43 41 436 C1 discloses a further fastening device for a gas compression spring, in which the end of the gas compression spring is fixed on a support part. The end of the gas compression spring has a bolt. To fix the end of the gas compression spring to the support part, the end is inserted into a bearing socket in the force-transmitting direction of the gas compression spring. The gas compression spring is subsequently rotated 90xc2x0 about the axis of its force-transmitting direction into its functional position. Also in this fastening device, the bolt is designed as a separate component which is mounted on the end of the gas compression spring, an axial end of the gas compression spring protrudes over the bolt in the force-transmitting direction. Accordingly, a relatively large clearance is also required between the bearing socket and the support part in order to be able to fit the gas compression spring.
One object of the present invention is to provide a fastening device of the above-mentioned type which can also be used in very tight fitting conditions.
This and other objects and advantages are achieved by certain embodiments of the present invention described hereinafter, in which the bolt preferably is formed using the base of a U-shaped section or using a protruding limb of an L-shaped section, and the respective shaped section preferably is formed on the end of the linear drive or on the support part. If the linear drive is provided with this section, the U-base or the protruding limb or the bolt forms the axial end of the linear drive without further components of the linear drive having to protrude over the bolt. Accordingly, the clearance between the bolt socket and support part can be selected to be relatively small, and the components can be filled in particularly constricted spatial conditions.
While a securing arrangement can be provided in the case of an L-shaped section to prevent the bolt from being pulled out of the bolt socket in the longitudinal direction of the bolt, a securing arrangement of this type is not required in the case of a U-shaped section, since the securing there is performed by the two U-limbs.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the outer surfaces of the bolt can extend transversely with respect to the force-transmitting direction, at least in the functional position of the linear drive. This orientation of the outer surfaces of the bolt assists in obtaining a small clearance between the bolt socket and the element provided therewith, since in the case of the bolt, the clearance between its outer surfaces is smaller than its diameter.
In another advantageous embodiment, the other fastening half can be designed as a C-shaped section having a C-opening. The C-opening forms the bolt-insertion opening. A C-shaped section of this type is also of relatively small dimensions and thus allows the use of the fastening device in constricted fitting conditions.
In another embodiment, the insertion direction can be orientated in such a manner that in its installation position the linear drive is at an inclination, with respect to its functional position, of less than 90xc2x0 or of less than 60xc2x0 or of approximately 45xc2x0. This particular configuration simplifies the fitting capability of the linear drive in constricted spatial conditions, since the linear drive requires less free space to pivot into its functional position.
The advantages according to the invention are particularly effective if the U-shaped section or the L-shaped section is formed at the end of the linear drive. It is possible to similarly form the respective profiled section on the support part.
It is obvious that the features which have been mentioned above and those which have yet to be explained below can be used not only in the combination specified in each case, but also in other combinations or on their own without departing from the scope of the present invention.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.